<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Funky Romantic Heartbeats by MasterClass60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776681">Funky Romantic Heartbeats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterClass60/pseuds/MasterClass60'>MasterClass60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Friendship/Love, Heartbeats, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, Kisses, Music, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterClass60/pseuds/MasterClass60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys. So, I decided to do a little collection of one-shots involving an O.C. character I made up in Fanfiction. His name is McJagger, he is voiced by Bruno Mars in my fanfic stories, and he is an extremely smart, funny, caring, and very charming funk troll. In my spin on Trollstopia, I hooked him up with Laguna Tidepool because of their intelligence, loves of books, and research. Plus, in my mind, they look so cute together. I hope you like him too, as well as the first chapter. Disclaimer- I do not own Trollstopia or Trolls in any way or form. McJagger is my O.C. and belongs to me. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laguna Tidepool/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys. So, I decided to do a little collection of one-shots involving an O.C. character I made up in Fanfiction. His name is McJagger, he is voiced by Bruno Mars in my fanfic stories, and he is an extremely smart, funny, caring, and very charming funk troll. In my spin on Trollstopia, I hooked him up with Laguna Tidepool because of their intelligence, loves of books, and research. Plus, in my mind, they look so cute together. I hope you like him too, as well as the first chapter. Disclaimer- I do not own Trollstopia or Trolls in any way or form. McJagger is my O.C. and belongs to me. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">The Faithful First Meeting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>The Vibe City spaceship hovered over the edge of Trollstopia as a red funk troll was beamed down and exited the spaceship. This funk troll walked on 4 legs as the golden bangles he wore on his ankles glimmered in the light. The sunlight reflected on his purple-striped neck as he waved hello to the fellow troll upon entering the town. His white jacket decorated with orange tie-dye splotches gave off a bright vibe unmatched to his brimming and over-flowing optimistic personality. Everyone had to turn around or look up to see the young yet very handsome trolls enter Trollstopia as many of the female trolls instantly felt swooned over him. He looked around at all the new friendly faces before he smiled, saying, "Morning, fellow Trollstopians. How's it hanging"? Everyone cheered in excitement as the female trolls fell over in awe. McJagger chuckled, saying to himself, "Does this happen everywhere I go"? It's not that he didn't mind being handsome. It's just that because of his charm, it drew a lot of attention from other trolls. And sometimes, that wasn't always a good thing. Especially when it came to girls. Many of them wanted to date him either because he looked cute or because he sounded hot, but McJagger felt really uncomfortable about that. He always felt like the perfect match was with someone who could make a meaningful connection with over common hobbies and interests, even just by getting to know that troll in general. Truth be told, despite his looks, deep down, McJagger was a major bookworm and usually spent a lot of his time back in Vibe City at the library either reading or studying about troll history. While some liked to joke and playfully tease with McJagger, calling him a nerd, McJagger would laugh it off, telling them that at least he was a funky nerd. However, inside, he felt a little lonely, not because of spending a lot of time with his head in a book, but because there weren't a lot of other trolls who were interested in reading or studying like he was. </p><p>Anyways, little did he know was that fate was about to have him meet a troll that would change everything. While McJagger was looking around, seeing the sights while getting used to the feel of this new place when he ran into Queen Poppy, who said, "Oh, sorry! I didn't look where I was- say, are you the new troll"? McJagger nodded and smiled, saying, "If by new troll, you mean the funk troll that is McJagger, I think you're right on the spot with that." Poppy smiled and said, "It's great to meet you, McJagger. I'm Queen Poppy, leader of the Pop trolls. Welcome to Trollstopia! Enjoying your stay so far"? McJagger nodded and replied, "I am. This town's so friendly, and everywhere I look, I see smiling faces and new friends all around me. So much love to give and share with everyone, no matter your species or music. Ya dig what I'm saying"? Poppy nodded and found herself chuckling, responding with, "I dig. Low-Note was definitely right when he said you're a full-blown optimist." McJagger chuckled as he replied, "Well, what's the point of holding hate or anger towards something or someone if it'll only make a tense situation worse? The key is just always to have a positive outlook on life, no matter what conflict may come your way. Find the good within the bad. Ya get me"? Poppy nodded as she said, "Yep. Why don't I give you a tour so you can get familiar with the different areas Trollstopia has to offer"? Before McJagger could reply, he looked up and saw that a troll was near what looked like a fossil site as he asked, "Say, Pops, who's that over there," as he pointed to the troll. Poppy looked before answering, "Oh! That's Techno troll and fellow an"troll"pologist Laguna Tidepool. She sometimes comes over and digs up ancient pop tribe artifacts to study." McJagger was speechless for a minute, but when he saw Laguna turn her head to dig up a new area, giving him access to see her face, his eyes widened, and a huge pink blush appeared on his cheeks. To him, Laguna was pretty. No, beautiful. No, gorgeous! With her long dark blue hair that was the same color as his, her glasses that allowed her to see, and her greenish-blue neon heart and matching eye color, McJagger could feel his own heart beating out of his chest.</p><p>He kept looking at her with a dreamy expression until Poppy snapped him out of it by saying, "McJagger? McJagger! Are you ok"? McJagger snapped back into reality as he shook his head before saying, "Sorry, Pops. I guess my mind was wandering elsewhere for a minute. Anyways, an"troll"pology? What a fascinating area of study. I've studied it myself too, apart from my medical training." Poppy was surprised as she said, "Medical training? You want to be a doctor"? McJagger shook his head before replying, "A first responder. I want to be the troll who helps those in dire emergencies and be the calming voice that guides them, letting them know that everything will be ok. Plus, I love to help others, so it fits me to a funky T." Then, he saw that a big blue Pop troll was about to step on a golden rock as his eyes widened, making McJagger shout, "Freeze, man"! Biggie froze while standing on one leg, asking, "What? What's wrong"?! McJagger ran over as he said, "what's wrong is that you were about to hurt yourself by stepping on what looks like the mythical golden boombox! Quick, Pops! Please get me some excavation tools, ASAP"! Poppy saluted MCJagger, saying, "No problem, " as she ran and returned with some shovels, dust brushes, pickaxes, and all kinds of items for excavating. A crowd started to form around this scene as Laguna, who was about to dig, heard the word excavation, and perked her head up, saying, "Huh? Wonder what's going on." she got up, grabbed her notepad, and went to look as McJaper began to dig around the golden rock carefully. As the hole got bigger and deeper, it was revealed that there was something much deeper inside, and judging by its rectangular shape, it definitely was not a rock. Biggie did his best to hold his frozen stance as McJagger kept digging before he was able to pull out the mysterious item slowly. Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief, shock, and awe, as poppy said, "It's.....it's..." with McJagger finishing her sentence, saying, "The mythical golden boombox. Just like the legends say."</p><p>This golden boombox was just like your average-sized stereo, but it had gold swirls decorating it, and its button were rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. It was really a sight to behold as Biggie said after falling and landed on his back, "It's so pretty," with Mr. Dinkles meowing in agreement. In awe, Poppy asked, "McJagger, how did you know that the rock was actually this"? McJagger chuckled as he replied, "An archaeologist, major or minor, always has a keen eye for spotting the small differences between a regular rock or an artifact. Plus, you don't just find gold anywhere except for mineshafts, unless it belongs to an artifact such as this." Suddenly, he felt himself get picked up by a lot of trolls as biggie shouted, "Three cheers for McJagger"! The crowd cheered and tossed him up into the air a couple of times while the funk troll held on tightly to the golden boombox, but as this kept on, he noticed that within the crowd, Laguna was looking at him with a solemn expression before she walked away. McJagger could tell that Laguna felt really bad, probably because she wanted to find the golden boombox, yet he did. Feeling bad, once he was let down, he gave Poppy the boombox while saying, "Place this in a museum so it can stay safe. I'll be right back," as he ran after Laguna as fast as he could to catch up with the Techno troll, much to the confusion of the other trolls.</p><p>In the forest, Laguna was walking by herself while thinking about what had happened. While she was happy that the golden boombox was discovered, she felt.....what was this nagging feeling? Sad? No, she wasn't sad about it. Anger? No, she wasn't angry at him. After all, anyone had an equal opportunity to find it just like her. Guess, in a way, she felt a little bit of anger towards herself for not noticing that "golden rock" to begin with. Envy? Yeah, that seemed more like it. She envied the fact that she's been studying an"troll"pology for some time and has practiced archaeology along with it. She was....how you would say....a seasoned veteran. Yet this new smart and surprisingly cute funk troll just waltzes into town, and he quickly stumbles upon the golden boombox. Something she's been trying to find ever since she first came to Trollstopia. While she admired his skill and knowledge in archaeology, she still couldn't shake that jealous feeling that it should've been her that found it, not him. Despite thinking that, she almost had to mentally pinch herself for thinking it because it wasn't right to hold any animosity towards a fellow troll. That wasn't the spirit of Trollstopia. Suddenly, her thoughts were rudely interrupted by an angry Grossum, who jumped in front of her and let out a startling hiss. Laguna flinched in fear as she hesitantly whispered, "Nice Grossum. Nice Grossum." As the creature inched towards her, Laguna frantically turned and shouted, "Note: not nice! Not nice at all," as she made a run for it, the Grossum pursuing her. </p><p>McJagger was looking for Laguna when he heard her scream in terror as he said, "That sounds like....hang on, Laguna! I'm coming," as he tried to find her as fast as he could. Laguna ran with all her might as she soon came across what looked like a tall cliff. She knew that she was cornered as the Grossum hissed and came towards her, looking at the frightened Techno troll with a look of hunger. It lunged as Laguna jumped out of the way, making the creature hit the cliff and send some rocks falling down. While Laguna dodged the first two rocks, one huge boulder fell and landed on her tail fins, trapping her as she shouted in agony, "My tail fins"! McJagger heard Laguna's shouts as he soon came across the horrific sight. Laguna was trapped under a boulder while a hungry Grossum licked its lips and readied to pounce at her. McJagger grew a determined look as the Grossum started t run at Laguna while the Techno troll covered her face in fear. In the blink of an eye, McJagger stood in front of her and lifted both his paws up in an X formation while shouting, "Try to eat this," as the sunlight reflected off his bangles and hit the Grossum in the eyes. It made the creature stumble back, being temporarily blinded while roaring in pain. Laguna slowly lowered her hands and saw that McJagger was standing in front of her, protecting her, as he turned his head slightly, asking, "You ok"? In disbelief and admiration, Laguna nodded silently as McJagger focused his attention back on the Groosum, who started to recover. </p><p>The Grossum looked at McJagger and hissed before running away in fear, not wanting to go through that again. Once it was gone, McJagger turned his attention back to Laguna and pushed the boulder off with as much strength as he could. He then offered a hand up, saying, "You alright? That sure was something scary." Laguna hesitantly placed her hand into his and tried to stand up, only to wince and sit back down in pain. Seeing the pained expression, McJagger asked, "What's wrong? Does something hurt"? Laguna opened one of her eyes and replied, "My fins.....they hurt....really bad." McJagger looked and noticed that the ends of Laguna's tail fins were bright red and looked badly scratched. Not only that, but there was a possibility that her fins may be broken. He pulled out a first-aid kit while saying, "We need to get you to the doctor's so she can see if your fins are broken or not. For now, these bandages will have to do." He pulled out some gauze, a cotton ball, and hydrogen peroxide and said while putting some of the substance onto the cotton ball, "This will help make sure you don't get infected with anything until we can get you properly looked at." Once the cotton ball made an impact on her left fin, Laguna had to bite her lip and hold back what would've been a scream. McJagger knew what to do as he used his free right hand to hold Laguna's left hand while saying, "It'll be ok, Laguna. If you feel the stinging bothering you, just squeeze my hand. It'll be all over before you know it." Laguna felt a little silly to be overreacting to the unbearable pain in the manner that she did, but with McJagger comforting her, it didn't seem as bad. Once McJagger finished putting the hydrogen peroxide on her left tailfin, he began to work on the right. He could feel Laguna squeeze his hand a couple of times on certain scratches and cuts, but this time, she did not react as vigorously as before.</p><p>Once he finished applying the hydrogen peroxide and properly disposed of the cotton ball in a nearby trash can, he began to wrap her injured tail fins the gauze until they were all bandaged. With success, he placed the remaining gauze away while saying, "There we go. Those bandages should help protect your cuts from getting infected and allow your fins to start healing. Feeling any better"? Laguna looked at how McJagger had bandaged her fins, smiling in admiration of the technique he used before saying, "A little. They still feel sore, but it doesn't hurt as much anymore as earlier. Thank you." McJapper placed his first-aid kit away while saying, "No problem. Just helping a friend in need is all. I can't stand it to see a poor, innocent troll like yourself suffer." Laguna found herself chuckling as she said, "Well, thanks. You saved my life. I don't think I would've lived if not for your heroic act." McJagger blushed a little, saying, "Well, I couldn't just let you become that Grossum's lunch. You're way too special to be a wild animal's meal." Laguna found herself blushing, her cheeks becoming pink as McJagger then knelt down, saying, "Climb on. I'll give you a ride back to Trollstopia and bring you to the doctor's." Laguna cautiously lifted herself up and onto McJagger's back before readjusting herself, so she was sitting upright as McJagger began to walk back to Trollstopia with Laguna in tow.</p><p>At Doctor Moonbloom's office, Plum Moonbloom was inspecting what looked like an x-ray picture of a Techno troll's tail fins before turning to face Laguna, who was sitting on an examination table, as she said, "Well, Laguna, you should consider yourself lucky. None of the bones in your tail are broken, but you will have to move cautiously as those scratches and cuts can send great waves of pain that can make a troll feel paralyzed. But, everything should be healed up within a week. Just proceed with caution until your fins have fully recovered. If you need to walk, use the wheelchair I have provided McJagger with. And make sure you change your bandages every night for the next 4 days. They should be able to heal on their own after the fourth day." Laguna nodded and replied, "Thank you, Dr. Moonbloom," as McJagger helped her down and into the wheelchair before pushing her out of Dr. Moonbloom's office. Back outside, Laguna then looked up at McJagger while saying, "McJagger, I can't ever thank you enough for saving my life. And...I'm sorry that I felt a little....well....," before McJagger finished her sentence, asking, "Jealous"? Laguna solemnly nodded as McJagger smiled before saying, "It's ok. I could tell that you probably wanted to have found that golden boombox. After all, you have a high passion for an"troll"pology according to what Pops has told me about you."</p><p>Laguna smiled before saying, "Yeah. I've always been fascinated with studying the culture and history of our lives. Since Trollstopia started, it's allowed me to learn about the lives and behaviors of the other tribes. It's provided me with tons of great experience, and I tend to take my work pretty seriously." McJagger chuckled as he replied, "I know how you feel. I'm the same way when it comes to my medical studies." Laguna found it intriguing as she asked, "Oh, you want to be a doctor"? McJagger replied, "A first responder to emergencies, actually, but similar. I want to help those who are hurt and sick in the events of an emergency, much like the one you were in." Laguna felt her cheeks heating up again as she said, "wow, you really care a lot about the well-being of others. I bet everyone is all over that." McJagger had a sheepish smile and nervously scratched the back of his head as he said, "Well, it's sometimes hard to tell because I spend so much time in the library." Laguna's eyes widened in admiration as she said, "Wow, I didn't know you were interested in books so much. I don't mean offense when I say this, but I kind of thought that you would be hanging a lot of times with girls." McJagger responded with, "No offense taken, and you'd be surprised how much that kind of thing happens often. But personally, I don't really hang out with girls a lot. Though girls always try to hang out with me, since well...you can kind of tell."</p><p>Laguna chuckled as she said, "Well, who wouldn't fall for you? You do have that certain charm that can make girls fall heads over feet, or fins in my case, for you." McJagger then stated, "Yeah, but honestly, that kind of stuff makes me uncomfortable. I mean, not that dating would be a bad thing, but if I'm going to make a connection with a girl, I don't want it to be just because of my looks. I want to be able to connect with them through who they really are. like hobbies, what their interests are, you know, those kinds of things." Laguna then added, "Note: I agree. In fact, my mindset is similar to yours. I mean, usually, I'm not interested in dating, but....it would be kind of nice. But either way, I don't want to just date a troll because they say I look pretty or comments like that. It'd have to be because we can make a thoughtful connection through common interests, as you stated." Then, both intelligent trolls stopped and looked at one another before blushing as McJagger said, "You know, Laguna. You and I happen to have a lot in common. We both like to read; we both love studying; we both even have a liking for archaeology." Laguna added as she wrote this down in her notepad, "The subject appears to be correct. Plus, it seems that we also share a high knowledge for certain subjects and...we care about one another." McJagger then decided to ask Laguna the big question, asking, "Say.....if you're up to it, do you maybe....want to try dating each other"? Laguna thought for a minute before saying, "Well, I honestly don't know.....but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to give it a shot. But, it'll be kind of tricky to go anywhere at the moment because of my injuries."</p><p>McJagger smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, saying, "Well, who says we have to jump into things? If my books have taught me anything, it's that many things take time to go into effect and produce an efficient desired result." Laguna nodded and had a huge smile, saying, "Note: what you state is true. So, if we want to make this "relationship" work, then we must take our time and move slowly. Not rush into anything unless we both give consent towards it." McJagger nodded as he then proposed, "So, how about, for now, I help take care of you until you can slowly walk and swim again? You can stay at my place until your fins aren't so sore anymore. Then, once you're feeling better, we can give dating a try"? Laguna nodded and said as she blushed, "Note: I would like that very much, McJagger." McJagger and Laguna shook hands as he then began to push the wheelchair again while saying, "So, shall we head to the library and envelope ourselves in literature," as Laguna broke into a giggle fest, saying, "You've read my mind, McJagger," as the two trolls started to head towards the Pop Tribe library together, their little relationship finally taking its first step. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Date Day/Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During her recovery, McJagger and Laguna begin to build a strong bond with one another. As evening falls, McJagger suggests they watch a movie together, and that's when Laguna tells him something she never told anyone before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for taking so long to update it. I've been busy doing my season 2 version of Trollstopia on Fanfiction.Net. Check it out when you can. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Reminder: I do not own Trolls or Trollstopia in any way or form. I also do not own the version of this song or the lyrics used today as this version belongs to George beard at Wattpad. McJagger is my O.C. and belongs to me. Now, I hope you enjoy today's chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next couple of days, Laguna and McJagger spent most of their time with one another. McJagger made a bed for Laguna to sleep in at his pod using a pull-out couch in the living room and some extra blankets and pillows so she could have a comfortable place to sleep during her recovery. While Laguna thought the kind gesture was a little much, he commented, "I insist. After all, I wouldn't want you to feel troubled trying to swim while your fins are still healing. Besides, I'd do anything to help a fellow friend in need." And he was always there to fulfill her every need; whether it was helping her into the wheelchair, changing the bandages on her fins, or even getting something that she couldn't reach, he was there. At the same time, Laguna thought that his chivalry and kindness towards her were astoundingly amazing and surprisingly romantic. As the time progressed, she and McJagger got to talking and learned that aside from a love for research and studying, they had a lot of other things in common as well. They both were often referred to by others as nerds. They both shared a high intelligence and were academically exposed to it at a young age, and they both even shared a favorite past-time: reading. Around the fourth day into Laguna's recovery, the sun was starting to rise as both trolls were still asleep since it was quite early. Laguna was the first to awaken from her sleep as she sat up and yawned while stretching her arms over her head. She blindly placed her hand on the dresser and grabbed her glasses before placing them on, her vision changing from blurry to clear in an instant. She smiled before saying, "Another bright and beautiful day." She then looked over and saw her wheelchair on the other side of the drawer and slightly frowned since it looked out of reach. Laguna knew that she still needed it since her fins were still too sore to walk on, but she didn't want to disturb McJagger from his sleep, especially after how kind he's been to her over the past few days. Laguna then decided that she would try and grab it herself as she looked around the room, looking for something that could help. She spotted a broom that was within her grasp on the other side of the bed as she shifted her body over and grabbed it. Laguna smiled in victory before shifting back towards the wheelchair and using the broom to reach the wheelchair.</p><p>She reached out with all her might, the straw end of the broom almost touching the wheelchair as Laguna muttered, "Almost there. Come on." However, when Laguna leaned forward to try and close the gap so she could push the wheelchair towards her, it was too much, and she ended up falling off the bed, landing chest-first as she groaned in pain before dropping the broom. Laguna readjusted her glasses while commenting, "Note: that did not work...and if I may add...ow." The next thing she knew, she looked up and saw McJagger standing in front of her as he bent his neck down and asked in concern, "Laguna? Are you ok"? He moved the broom over and helped pick Laguna up before aiding her into the wheelchair as the Techno troll blushed in embarrassment before commenting, "I'm sorry, McJagger. I wanted to try and get the wheelchair myself, so I could try and get into it without help. but as you saw, it didn't work out so well." Laguna looked down in shame but then felt McJagger use his fingers to pick her head up as he said, "Laguna, it's perfectly ok. I get that even though you're recovering, you still want to act independently and not rely on help a lot. But if you wanted to get into the wheelchair, you could've called me, and I would've pushed it closer to you so you could try and get into it on your own. You never have to be afraid to ask for a little help, even if you want to do most of the work yourself. After all, doesn't that work in research too? Even scientists and doctors like you and me need a little assistance along the way." Laguna began to feel a bit better as she replied, "You are right about that. Thank you, McJagger." The red funk troll bowed his head as he said with a smile, "No problem, Laguna. Now, how are your fins feeling? You think you wanna take the bandages off"? Laguna looked down at her bandaged fins before saying, "Yes. I think my cuts and scratches should be just fine now." McJagger smiled as he began to slowly unwrap the bandages on Laguna's fins, freeing them. Her left fin was unwrapped first, and as McJagger started on the right one, Laguna looked down and saw that most of the cuts and scratches were almost gone or small, faded, white scars that still needed time to heal. Aside from that, her fin was also a light shade of pink, which still indicated that it was sore, and it was the same story for her right fin once McJagger finished unwrapping it too. </p><p>As McJagger stood up to toss the bandages away, he asked, "How do they feel," as Laguna tried to move them slightly but winced in pain as she commented, "Note: They don't hurt as much anymore, but still feel very sore. I can hardly move them without feeling a wave of pain gush through them." McJagger came back holding two ice pack straps while saying, "Dr. Moonbloom did say that the soreness would go away in a week, so it'll take a bit more time before you can move them again. Meanwhile, these should help with any residing discomfort." He placed the ice pack straps on each fin as Laguna sighed in content while saying, "That does feel good." McJagger smiled as he then stated, "Something I learned in med school is that with sore muscles, ice, then heat, help ease the tension and soothe the pain caused by the sore muscles. So, for now, these ice packs will help neutralize the soreness until they melt, which'll then be the perfect opportunity to apply heat to relax the muscles." Laguna found McJagger's words a bit hilarious as she silently giggled before commenting, "Wow, you'd make a great first responder, McJagger. You know about as much as any top-rated doctor around, yet your gentle nature is quite claiming." McJagger's cheeks flushed pink as he smiled before saying, "Thanks, Laguna. So, shall we head out and see what the day has in store for us"? Getting a nod as a response, McJagger helped push Laguna out the door safely to the ground. As the two strolled through the village, McJagger noticed Biggie and Smidge working on what looked like a fun project, and he wasn't the only one. Laguna spotted them too as she asked, "Why don't we go over to Biggie and Smidge and see what they're doing? It looks like fun." McJagger nodded as he pushed the wheelchair towards them and started to walk that way. Biggie and Smidge looked up from what they were doing and saw McJagger and Laguna approaching them as Biggie said with a warm greeting, "Morning, McJagger. Laguna," while Smidge said, "Hey, guys"! Both McJagger and Laguna waved hello at them as the red funk troll then asked, "What are you two doing on such a fine and funky morning"? Smidge held up a light blue and dark blue bracelet made out of thread as she exclaimed, "Biggie and I are making friendship bracelets to give to some of our friends"! Biggie then added, "Yeah. Nothing helps show a friendship better than a well-made friendship bracelet. Right, Mr. Dinkles," as his pet worm, who was sitting next to him and wearing a pink and yellow bracelet around his neck, meowed as a reply. </p><p>Laguna found the bracelets to be interesting as she pulled out her notepad and pen, writing down while saying, "Note: the subjects appear to make specially weaved bracelets as a way to show their friendship. Fascinating," as McJagger chuckled before asking, "Say. Would it be ok if Laguna and I tried to make one"? Biggie and Smidge both nodded in unison as the blue pop troll replied, "Of course. Go right ahead." Smidge offered the duo some threads as Laguna and McJagger grabbed them and picked out what colors they wanted to use before beginning the making process. After about 15 minutes, Laguna soon held up her finished bracelet, asking, "Like this"? It was red and had purple zig-zag lines, as Smidge nodded, saying, "Just like that, and well-done. It looks just like McJagger." McJagger looked at the bracelet and blushed before saying, "It looks beautiful, Laguna. What do you think of this one"? He then showed off his bracelet, which was teal green and light blue, both colors corresponding in an alternating squiggle pattern. Laguna smiled as she said, "Wow, it looks perfect." McJagger chuckled before saying, "I hoped so because I made it for you." He placed the bracelet on Laguna's left wrist as the Techno troll blushed but had a grateful smile as she stated, "Thank you, McJagger. I'll always treasure it. Here," as she placed the bracelet she made on McJagger's right wrist, under the golden bangle, and tied it enough so it wouldn't slide off. McJagger looked at it and replied, "thanks, Laguna. I love it." Laguna had a huge grin on her face as she said, "you're welcome," before Biggie and Smidge piped in, commenting while their eyes widened in awe, "AW"! Smidge then asked, "Do I sense a romance between you two," as both McJagger and Laguna blushed in embarrassment and turned their heads away from each other, with McJagger answering,  "No. We're only friends." Laguna added, "Note: that is true. We are only fellow friends. Good friends if I may dare to cross that line to avoid any more embarrassment today." Smidge and Biggie both chuckled as the blue pop troll then commented, "Ok, we believe you both," as McJagger then said, "We should get going. Thanks again, you two, for letting us join your project." Smidge and Biggie gave their partings as McJagger helped push Laguna's wheelchair away from the table as they both headed into the forest.</p><p>While McJagger kept pushing the wheelchair down the quiet trail, Laguna sighed a huge breath of relief as she commented, "Note: That was close. I do not know how they would've responded if we told them that we had feelings for one another." McJagger replied, "I mean, I'm ok with telling them, but if you're not ready to tell anyone yet, then my lips are sealed until you are set." Laguna then mentioned, "I mean, it's not that I'm afraid of telling them, among with other trolls too, but...I'm scared of...how they'll react." Hearing Laguna say that, McJagger added, "I feel you, Laguna. Truth be told, I'm a bit hesitant about how others would take the news too if we told them. After all, it's not every day you see a funk troll and a Techno troll in love with each other, much less dating. Not that this is a date, but just saying in general." Laguna nodded as she commented, "True. Though, if it's just you and me....by ourselves....can we call this a date"? McJagger thought about it before saying, "If you're ok with it, then we can call this a date since we're by ourselves." Laguna then noticed that the ice packs have melted and now looked more like bags of water as she gently took them off and gave them to McJagger while saying, "Here you go. The ice packs have melted." McJagger placed the ice pack straps into a small container while saying, "Thanks, Laguna. I'll refreeze them when we go back. Meanwhile, I know the perfect place to take you next. It'll be relaxing, and it'll help make your fins less sore." Soon, he arrived at a huge rock that had a leaf curtain covering a huge hole as Laguna, in confusion, asked, "Uh, what are we doing here"? McJagger walked over to the curtain while saying, "I'll show you," as he pushed down a lever that was next to the curtain. The curtain parted to the side and revealed a huge hot spring with a small waterfall pouring into it, much to Laguna's surprise. He slowly pushed her into the small cavern while the curtain closed behind them as Laguna asked, "What is this place"?</p><p>McJagger explained, "This is Hiding Place Hotsprings. Here, the water's so warm. It'll melt your troubles away like a hot knife through warm butter. I heard Branch comes here to take 4 am swims, so I thought this area would be perfect for you. The water's hot enough that it'll help soothe the soreness of your fins. Warm water can be very relaxing on aching muscles, you know." Laguna looked at the bubbling water as she nervously asked, "Do you think it'll really help"? McJagger nodded as he commented, "Give it a try. Trust me, you'll feel revitalized once you're in the water." He pushed the wheelchair close to the hot spring before coming over so Laguna could climb onto him. Once she was safely on his back, he laid on his stomach, which gave Laguna enough leverage and distance to slide into the hot spring safely. Laguna felt a relaxing sensation upon contact with the water as she closed her eyes and sighed, saying, "This is really relaxing"! McJagger felt elated to see Laguna enjoy herself as he slowly stepped into the hot spring and sat next to her, saying, "I told you. Plus, don't you feel your fins beginning to relax"? Laguna looked down at her fins before smiling, saying, "You know? They do start to feel less sore now." McJagger smiled as he then said, "Say, let's swim around a little. It'll be good physical therapy for your fins, so your muscle doesn't atrophy." Laguna became nervous as she commented, "I'm unsure. While my fins are starting to feel better, they still hurt when I move them." McJagger placed a comforting paw on her shoulder as he said, "You're right about that. But if you can fight through the pain, I'm certain you can be able to swim as well as before. If it'll help, why don't you hold onto my paws and practice just kicking for now"?  Laguna thought about it as she nodded and replied, "Ok. I'm willing to experiment with physical therapy and give it a try." She held onto McJagger's front paws as the red funk troll slowly swam backward while saying, "Take it nice and easy. Kick the best way you can, Laguna." Laguna began to try and kick her fins, but the pain of how sore they still were made it hard, and McJagger could easily tell by the wincing Laguna showed that she felt it badly. He kept encouraging her, saying, "don't give up. You can fight through the pain. Just keep going." </p><p>His words were all the encouragement Laguna needed to keep trying as soon. Her kicks became faster and more consistent. McJagger praised her, commenting, "You're doing it, Laguna! I knew you could do it"! Laguna smiled as she declared, "I'm doing it"! Soon, McJagger let go as both trolls rested along the edge of the hot spring, the red funk troll commenting, "That was so great, Laguna! You did a terrific job! How do you feel"? LAguan slowly ran her hand on her right fin as she answered, "Sore, but it was worth it. I can slowly start swimming again. Thank you, McJagger." McJagger smiled as he replied, "You're welcome, Laguna. You know I'd do anything to help a friend." With that, both trolls spent the rest of the day soaking together in the hot spring, not once leaving each other's side. Soon, as night started to overcome the sky, McJagger helped Laguna back into the wheelchair, and together, they headed back to his pod. Along the way, McJagger brought up the idea of watching a movie together as Laguna found that idea to be fun. Once they made it back to his pod, McJagger made popcorn while Laguna was looking for a good movie they could watch. She sifted through his collection of VCRs and DVDs before finding a DVD that caught her interest. It was dark purple, and it had lots of white stars, spaceships, and lasers. Right in the front, in big, silver letters, was the title <em>Star-Crossed Lovers</em>. Laguna smiled as she showed the DVD to McJagger, asking, "You like this movie"? McJagger looked up and saw the movie Laguna picked out and nodded, saying, "I do. It's sci-fi, romance and has a great arc between the antagonist's intentions with the protagonists' plans to save the day. You're a fan of it too"? Laguna blushed in embarrassment as she commented, "It's actually my favorite movie. Would it be ok if we watched it tonight"? McJagger nodded as he brought over the bowl of popcorn, placing it on a small table before saying, "There. all I have to do is push the pull-out bed in so we can sit on the couch. " Laguna then commented, "Oh, it's ok, McJagger. You don't have to do that. I'm ok sitting in the wheelchair." McJagger smiled as he shook his head while saying, "I insist. Besides, it's better to watch a movie on the couch rather than in a bed, right"? Laguna chuckled and replied while rolling over to McJagger, "That's true." McJagger picked up the pillow and blanket and tossed them onto his back before picking up the pull-out bed and carefully pushing it into the couch. Laguna tossed him the cushions one by one. He placed them back where they belonged. He then laid the blanket out on top of the couch and placed the pillows on the far left side of the couch, saying, "We'll keep this here on standby, in case one of us falls asleep during the movie." </p><p>Laguna smiled as she turned and rolled to the table and grabbed the bowl of popcorn before rolling back to the couch. She gave the bowl to McJagger before picking herself up and sitting on the couch. McJagger placed the DVD in the DVD player and sat next to Laguna, pressing play on the remote so the movie could start. As the movie progressed, both trolls shared the popcorn and chatted a little about certain scenes that caught their interest. During the middle of the movie, Laguna found herself leaning against McJagger, which he had no objection to, and helped lower her, so her head was on his lap. He placed the blanket over her as Laguna then asked, "McJagger, mind if I ask you something"? McJagger nodded as the Techno troll took a deep breath before asking, "Why do you insist on so much for me? I mean, why do you do so much to take care of me"? McJagger happily replied, "Well, as a friend, my job is to help out others when they need it, even if they don't ask for it sometimes. And while I do my best not to be overbearing about it, sometimes, I do extra because I love to help. And besides, I felt like you could use a little extra help since you're still recovering." Laguna smiled before asking, "You seem to care so much about others. I mean no offense when I ask this, but do you ever have time to think for yourself"? McJagger answered, "I do, but I feel as if thinking about others is better because it promotes good vibes, harmony, and strong mutual connections with others. That doesn't mean I don't think about myself because self-health is just as important as others' health. So in a way, that kind of scale is equal for me." Laguna then slightly frowned as she then asked, "But...why me though? If I wasn't injured, or if I was someone else, would you still treat them or me the same way"? McJagger thought about it before saying, "If you weren't injured or someone else, I'd still treat you the same way because I care about you. I like making sure that you are ok and that nothing bad happens to any of my closest friends. Now, if I may ask you, Laguna, what brought this on? Why did you want to ask me this"? Laguna frowned slightly as she answered, "It's just that...no one's ever cared about me that much before. Sure, my friends' attention towards me is as equivalent as yours....no one back at Techno Reef ever....stops to notice me or ask how my day is." </p><p>McJagger suddenly felt concerned for Laguna as he asked, "If you don't mind me asking....what was life like back home for you"? Laguna tilted her head away from McJagger as she softly answered, "Back home....I was always known as "the book eel" or "the nerdy weirdo." No one wanted to hang with me....or even talk to me...because they say I'm too different to be with them. Synth and Trollex constantly tells them that they are wrong, but....even they are defenseless to the words others whisper behind their back...and mine. Some thought I was so different.....they'd tell me...I shouldn't exist." McJagger covered his mouth in shock as deep down, he felt awful for Laguna. The fact that everyone thought that Laguna was too different to exist.... angered him, and anger was an emotion he rarely felt. He thought Laguna was the most beautiful, caring, and smartest Techno troll around, and she was definitely someone who trolls would want to hang with. It felt unfair that Laguna had to go through so much teasing and oppression from the other trolls back at her home. It wasn't right. Something had to be done. McJagger used his fingers to lift Laguna's chin, so she was looking at him as he said, "Laguna, you are, without a doubt, the most special troll I've ever met. The most special troll anyone's ever met; I mean it! I am so sorry that you've faced so much teasing back home. Just because others say that you are different does not mean that you shouldn't exist. You were born the way that you are for a reason, and I'm v=certain that the reason you are here is to become the best an"troll"pologist anyone's ever seen! Not only that, but to make lots of new friends here and to live a happy life, no matter what obstacles come your way. And even if millions of trolls might believe what they say, there are trolls out there who disagree. Who thinks that you are special. Who thinks that you deserve to be in this world with us." Laguna was surprised to hear McJagger's words and felt deeply touched by his speech. No troll ever bothered enough to care about this way, and right now, the troll she's begun to grow fond of is pouring his heart and soul to help cheer her up from something's she's been facing for a long time. Then, McJagger did something that stunned her to the core. He leaned his head forward, and before Laguna could even protest, both trolls locked lips. As the music for the love scene in the movie started to play, it seemed to increase in volume as the couple remained in their positions, kissing one another. In their imaginations, they found themselves sitting on the bench from the movie in a teal-green-colored world, like in the movie. Both trolls got up and held each other's hands as McJagger began to sing. </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hyHMWqkVQQ">(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hyHMWqkVQQ)</a>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>((Up above is the link to the song))</strong> </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<span class="u">I2I (remix) by Tevin Campbell (done by Mohombi)</span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*electronic intro*</em>
</p><p><strong>McJagger</strong>: <em>I've got myself a notion; it's one I know that you'll understand. To set the world in motion by reaching out for each other's hands.</em></p><p><strong>Laguna</strong>: <em>Maybe we'll discover what we should have known all along! One way or another, together's where we both belong!</em></p><p><strong>Both</strong>: <em>If we listen to each other's heart, we’ll find we’re never too far apart! And maybe love is the reason why, for the first time, we're seeing it, I 2 I!</em></p><p>Suddenly, McJagger found himself starting to breakdance as he showed off his stellar, funky moves in front of Laguna, who was both impressed and entertained.</p><p><strong>McJagger</strong>: <em>I 2 I! For the first time we're seeing it, I 2 I!</em></p><p>He then offered Laguna to join in with the dancing, and while she was hesitant at first, McJagger playfully pulled her in as he showed her how to dance funk style, like him.</p><p><strong>Laguna</strong>: <em>If a wall should come between us, too high to climb, too hard to break through.</em></p><p><strong>McJagger</strong>: <em>I know that love will lead us and find a way to bring me to you!</em></p><p><strong>Both</strong>: <em>If we listen to each other's heart, we’ll find we’re never too far apart! And maybe love is the reason why, for the first time, we're seeing it, I 2 I!</em></p><p>The couple then started to slow dance a little as the music started to build up a catchy beat.</p><p><strong>Laguna</strong>: <em>I 2 I! Yeah, I 2 I! I! Hey! </em></p><p><strong>Both</strong>: <em>For the first time we're seeing it, I 2 I! </em></p><p>The couple then started to breakdance together in unison as they spun, slid, moonwalked, and danced in perfect synchronicity. </p><p><strong>Both</strong>: <em>I 2 I! For the first time we're seeing it, I 2 I!</em></p><p>
  <em>If we listen to each other's heart, we’ll find we’re never too far apart! And maybe love is the reason why, for the first time, we're seeing it, I 2 I!</em>
</p><p>As the music came to an end, McJagger and Laguna hugged one another and found themselves happily kissing again.</p><p>
  <em>*electronic ending*</em>
</p><hr/><p>Soon, back in the real world, the couple broke the kiss as Laguna, whose cheeks were red and her eyes widened in surprise, slowly commented, "Woah...that was....amazing," as she smiled and hugged McJagger, gently wrapping her arms around his neck. McJagger hugged her right back, wrapping an arm around her waist as he commented, "It was....and what made it special...was because I got to do it with you." Laguna smiled as she said, "I love you...McJagger. you mean....so much to me, more than I can say." McJagger nodded his head and replied, "And you mean so much to me too, Laguna. I love you with all my heart and with every ounce of funk music running through my veins." Laguna then rested her head on McJagger's chest, listening to his heartbeat, as McJagger gently tightened the hug and laid down on the couch, not wanting to let go of the troll he loved so much. The couple never did finish watching the movie that night because they had instantly fallen asleep, happily, in each other's arms, where they wanted to be the rest of their lives. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to comment and let me know what you want me to do as an idea for the next chapter. Till next time, fellow readers!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pretty adorable start, huh? If you guys have any ideas on themes or topics that I can do next, feel free to message me or put your idea down in the comments below. Keep on reading, my fellow writers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>